


Hero Worship

by Kayim



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Director Fury who told Phil that they'd finally found Captain America. Phil had never tried to keep his fascination a secret, but similarly, he'd never overtly publicized it. Fury, of course, knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Worship

It was Director Fury who told Phil that they'd finally found Captain America. Phil had never tried to keep his fascination a secret, but similarly, he'd never overtly publicized it. Fury, of course, knew.

"He's alive," Fury had said over the phone. "And he's going to need a handler."

It wasn't a question, and they both knew that Phil would be on the first flight back to New York.

He ended up flying commercial, for a dozen reasons that had nothing to do with him requiring a little extra time to compose himself. He re-read 70 year old mission reports that he already knew off by heart, searching between the lines for clues about the man behind the shield. He knew everything there was to know about Captain America, but realised with a shock that he knew next to nothing about Steve Rogers.

The flight was far too long and far too short, and before he knew it he was standing in a too-white hospital room, filled with beeping monitors and nervous doctors. He barely noticed any of them, instead focusing on the man lying in the bed.

His eyes were closed and his blond hair was matted to his forehead. He was far too pale, which was probably par for the course if he'd been on ice, but Phil didn't see any of that.

Instead he saw the hero he'd grown up idolising, the brave soldier he'd strived to emulate. He stepped past the gossiping personnel, ignoring the questions and rumours, and made his way to the side of the bed. He reached out, more nervous than he'd ever been before in his life, and placed his trembling hand over the patient's cool, clammy one.

"Thank you, Captain Rogers," he whispered. "And welcome back."


End file.
